The Most Dangerous Game...Night!
The Most Dangerous Game...Night! is the first episode of Season 2, of the Disney Channel animated series DuckTales. Plot A game night is anything but relaxing as the family faces shrink rays, a barbaric civilization and an unhealthy level of competitiveness.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20180924disney21/ Synopsis and the kids go on another adventure for treasure in a forgotten palace, with everyone using their unique set of skills to get through the various traps, with the exception of Louie, who simply finds himself injured. As they reach the treasure Scrooge tries to milk the drama of the moment but Louie interrupts, complaining that they all know when he takes the treasure something dangerous will happen, someone will say "wait what?" and then he gets hurt. Scrooge denies that the adventure is that predictable, only for all of these things to happen nevertheless, plus a giant boulder chasing them away. They return to the mansion, where Louie hopes for a break but the rest of the group show excitement for another adventure: Scrooge even finds a treasure map hidden in the first treasure, and proposes they head out once again. Huey insists to Louie that he will get some rest eventually, but Louie manipulates him into also wanting a break from adventure by pointing out he made a sewing mistake in his Junior Woodchuck shirt. They go to Scrooge to ask for a break, which he is reluctant to do. That is, until they mention having a family game night, to which he ecstatically agrees. Mrs. Beakley is less excited: as she points out, on adventures it's Scrooge against the enemy, but on game night the rest of the family is the enemy. Everyone partners up, with Scrooge choosing Donald, Webby and Dewey affectionately choose each other, and Launchpad and Mrs Beakley forcefully pairing up after Duckworth refused to participate. Louie then asks Huey to be his partner, but Huey is still freaking out about his mistake. All of a sudden Gyro comes in and introduces his newest invention: a "micro-phone" that amplifies tiny voices. He has discovered a microscopic civilization made up of people whom he has dubbed Gyropuddlians and proposes an adventure to find them. Louie quickly tries to get rid of Gyro, but when Gyro notes the micro-phone has a built-in shrink ray Louie grabs it and shrinks Gyro, hoping this will put an end to any adventure. Game night goes into full swing, starting with charades. Donald and Scrooge, despite their obvious fighting, fair very well because of Scrooge's talent of non-verbal communication with Donald; Webby and Dewey expect to do better because of their friendship, but Dewey fails to make even one correct guess. When Louie tries to participate, he is interrupted by Gyro and the microscopic society carrying the micro-phone, forcing him and Huey to grab them and bring them to the kitchen. In defense Gyro activates the micro-phone and ends up shrinking Launchpad, who had just entered the kitchen during the crossfire. Louie insists that they leave them be and just continue game night, with Huey starting to doubt that Louie is doing all this just because he wants a break. In the TV room, everyone is playing Jenga but the game is once again interfered by the small society. The Jenga tower falls and Huey and Louie are initially worried that Launchpad and Gyro were crushed, but quickly learn they were unharmed after Launchpad phones them again. They then discover that the small civilians have officially declared war on the family, with Louie breaking down due to stress, and Huey finally demanding to know why Louie is so insistent that they don't go on any adventures. Louie shares that everyone, besides him, has special talents and abilities to get through an adventure but his mother was an expert and still got hurt, so now he is afraid of getting hurt. Huey tries to comfort Louie but they remember that their family is in danger. In the middle of a game of Scrooge-opoly (a game clearly designed in Scrooge’s favor), the Gyropuddlians use the micro-phone to shrink the rest of the family and trap them alongside Launchpad and Gyro. Louie and Huey find their now small family and attempt to use the micro-phone to unshrink them, which of course causes one of the Gyropuddlians to grow to a giant size and attack them. Caught under pressure, Louie quickly devises a plan to save everyone, ordering Huey to trap the Gyropuddlian with his Junior Woodchuck sewing skills and helping the rest of the family fight the Gyropuddlians. Everyone follows orders with the exception of Dewey and Webby, who doubt their partnership and friendship after their failure at game night. Scrooge retorts that they're not friends: they argue and bicker and get on each other's nerves but still care about each other more than anyone, meaning they're family. Newly encouraged, Dewey and Webby join the fight and the family manages to defeat the Gyropuddlians. Later Louie goes to Scrooge’s study to apologize, worried that Scrooge is angry at him. Instead, Scrooge complements Louie on how sharp he was observing and calculating a well-constructed plan, much like his mother did in dangerous situations. Scrooge gives Louie the treasure to encourage him, saying with his sharp wit he could be a bigger billionaire than Scrooge. Inspired by the treasure, Louie places a paper titled "Louie Inc." on the door to his room and closes it on Huey, Dewey, and Webby as they can only remark, "Wait, what?" Cast * David Tennant as * Danny Pudi as * Ben Schwartz as * Bobby Moynihan as * Kate Micucci as Webbigail Vanderquack * Tony Anselmo as * Beck Bennett as * Toks Olagundoye as * Jim Rash as * David Kaye as * Fred Tatasciore as Gyropuddlians * Susanne Blakeslee as Gyropuddlians Trivia *The entire teaser before the opening sequence is a parody of the jungle temple sequence from . *During the arrow trap scene in the teaser, where Huey surmises a safe pattern of walking through the arrows, the sequence "step-turn-step-turn-step-turn-dodge-and-step" is set to the bass rhythm of the DuckTales Theme. *The title references the short story The Most Dangerous Game by Richard Connell. *Webby's shirttail is briefly purple instead of pink approximately 28 seconds into the episode. *This episode is the first to feature a slightly modified opening sequence, which adds and replaces in the villain image lineup with . *This episode also states that Scrooge has a will for his family. After partnering up with Donald, Scrooge threatens him by saying if they lose, he'll be out of the will. A confused Donald is surprised he was even in the will. References Category:Season 2 episodes (2017) Category:DuckTales 2017 Category:DuckTales